Credit and bank issued debit cards have been in wide spread use in business establishments. The majority of uses of these cards are referred to as attended uses. Personnel of the business establishment, or attendants, are required in order to process and complete a sale or transaction using a credit or bank issued debit card.
In the past, credit card transactions were made by imprinting information stamped on a credit card onto a multi part credit card receipt using a forced-contact device. It was a common business practice to contact a credit card company by telephone to verify the availability of credit on the card to ensure that there was sufficient credit to complete the transaction. If sufficient credit was available, the credit card company and/or credit card processor company provided an authorization number over the telephone which was manually printed onto the credit card receipt.
Magnetic strip technology has largely made the forced-contact devices unnecessary and has allowed for the expansion of credit card and bank issued debit card transactions. Using magnetic strip technology, information concerning a credit card (or bank issued debit card) owner's account is stored as magnetic information on a magnetic strip attached to a credit card or bank issued debit card. By passing the magnetic strip through a magnetic card reader the information about an individual's credit card (or bank issued debit card) account can be read. The information can then be transmitted over telephone lines to the credit card company (or other authorization service) to obtain an authorization for a particular credit card transaction. Imprints of credit card information onto a receipt using a forced-contact device is no longer necessary, as magnetic information is output to a printer which outputs credit card (or bank issued debit card) information (such as the credit card account number or bank issued debit card number) and the transaction information (such as amount, date and store where purchase was made) onto a receipt for the credit card owner.
Various self-service devices using credit cards and bank issued debit cards have been appearing in the marketplace. Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs) have allowed users to deposit, withdraw and transfer funds to and from bank accounts. Originally ATMs were only used with bank issued debit cards. It is now possible to use credit cards for transactions, such as withdrawals, at ATMs (this may be more accurately described as a loan against an available credit line). Neither credit cards or bank issued debit cards contain information about account content. Account content is stored on the computer of a credit card company or bank. This information is accessed with the credit card or bank issued debit card.
In the vending field, credit cards and bank issued debit cards can be used directly at the pumps at self-service gas stations for dispensing gasoline. Although self-service, this type of vend is still referred to as an attended vend (or attended transaction), as an operator must always be on duty at the gas station. Credit cards can also be used on airplanes for personal telephone calls. This use is also considered an attended transaction as flight attendants are available, as well as a telephone operator for assistance, collect calls, information, etc.
Vending machines, such as copy machines, are often used in a completely unattended state. After normal working hours in libraries, office buildings, post office, court houses or copy facilities, users can still operate a copy machine using either coins, cash or private debit cards. Private (non-bank issued) debit cards are often referred to as "stored value cards" or "prepaid cards" or "vending cards". Prepaid cards differ from bank issued debit cards in that prepaid cards have a cash value encoded on the card's magnetic strip. The prepaid card does not require a connection to a database, as do bank issued debit cards and credit cards, to determine if a transaction is within an available credit limit (for a credit card) or within an available balance (for a bank issued debit card). Prepaid cards have been used to solve some of the problems associated with coin operated vending machines.
Coin operated machines require that a user have sufficient change for the number of copies the user is reproducing. The user may not be aware before arriving at the copy facility how many copies are necessary or the cost per copy. Further, for large copy jobs, carrying a sufficient amount of change is burdensome both by the weight and space taken up by the coins and the need to acquire the coins from a bank or other financial institution. This can also pose security problems for a user late at night in a library, for example. Although coin changers are often found in the vicinity of coin operated vending machines, coin changers can also run out of change causing problems during unattended use. There is a lack of accountability, as there is no receipt for transactions. From an operator's perspective, problems with coin operated vending machines include vandalism, theft, inaccurate counting/reporting, collection and depositing.
Prepaid card operated vending machines, such as copy machines, use a magnetic card reader attached to the vending machine. To obtain a prepaid card, present systems use either an operator to carry out the encoding of the prepaid amount on the magnetic card (sometimes referred to as a "copy card" or a machine analogous to a change machine for dispensing a new prepaid card and/or encoding a new prepaid amount onto an existing prepaid card. During unattended use, however, both of these means for obtaining a prepaid card may be inoperable. In the first instance, an attendant is not available during unintended use to encode a purchased amount on an existing prepaid card or issue a new card. In the case of a prepaid card dispensing machine, sufficient change or cash must still be carried by the user to operate such a machine.
Further, generally, both existing coin and prepaid card operated vending machines do not provide transaction information concerning the type of transaction, location, duration, time and other items of information concerning the various transactions. This information can prove useful to the operator of vending machines.
The primary function of the coin mechanism on a vending machine for prepaid cards is to accept standard coins and/or bills and/or make correct change to encode a desired prepaid amount on the card.